The Room of Requirment
by LadyKnight18
Summary: Lily and James admit their love for each other. Caution OOTP spoilers. Not yet lived up to PG13 rating
1. Remembering Part 1: The Letter

A/N: I know you think I'm stupid for what this seems to be but I HAVE read OOTP and if you have too you'll get it in a few chapters.  
  
The Requirment Room (and what happened within)  
  
Lily Evans was bored, she had been lying on her bed dreaming of magical ways to get out of this dreary house for hours. Her favorite, by far, was the one were a tall, handsome man with a dazzling smile, jet black hair that never lay flat and startling blue eyes that danced with mischeif flew in her open bedroom window on a broomstick and carried her away to an enchanted castle where pictures talked and walked into other picture frames, ghosts walked around like they were alive and rooms appeared and disappeared of their own accord. She had given the man a name, James.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Lily screamed as something flew in her window, not a man on a broomstick but a Great Horned Owl. It landed beside her bed and she quickly realized it had an envelope in its beak. She pinched herself, making sure she hadn't fallen asleep daydreaming and took the letter. It was labled:  
  
Miss L. Evans, The dreariest room, 22 Berton Avenue, London, England  
  
Lily pinched herself again, harder this time, half hoping she was asleep. She took a deep breath and tore open the envelope to reveal several pieces of heavy yellow parchment, much like the envelope. The first read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Armando Dippet  
  
Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all nessecary books and equipment.  
Term begins September First. Please return this owl informing us if you will be attending before July Thirty First.  
If you decide to grace us with your presents a certain wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore will escort you from your house to Kings Cross Station on August the Thirtieth.  
  
Armando Dippet Armando Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Lily pinched herself so hard she drew blood, but did not wake up, lying on her bead after having a peculiar dream. She reread the letter three times and smiled. This was really happening. She was. A Witch! 


	2. Remembering Part 2: Albus Dumbledore

A/N: Sorry for the Head Master mistake in Chapter One, I had no idea.  
  
Petunia Evans ran into the room. "Petunia guess wh~" Lily stopped realizing Petunia was sobbing. "Who broke your heart this time?" Lily asked in a snide tone. Petunia was sixteen popular and went through men like tissue, unluckily, she usually picked the kinds that left a painful rash under her nose.  
"It's none of your business!" Petunia said between sobs into her pillow.  
"It's none of your business!" Mocked Lily, rather annoyed. She wasn't quite sure why, maybe because Petunia was to busy drowning herself in her own tears and misery to listen to Lily's good news. Or maybe because Petunia actually had someone to break her heart.  
  
Lily sat quietly waiting for Petunia to break the near silence with an answer to her question. Lily knew an answer would come sooner or later.  
"Adam Piston" Lily finally heard Petunia mutter under her breath. Lily couldn't help gasping. Adam Piston certainly had a reputation, and it wasn't a good one. Lily was starting to imagine the horrible things he did to Petunia when Petunia said "Tell me something happy, I need cheering up."  
Lily laughed outloud and said "I got into a school for witches! Witches, can you imagine? It's called Hogwarts."  
Petunia snorted. "Dream on, freak!"  
"I'm Serious! Look!" Lily said, outraged, and showed Petunia the letter. Petunia wasn't convinced until the owl came back from hunting with a mouse in its beak.  
  
"Mum, Daddy, I'm a witch." Lily told her parents several days later. "Please don't make that face or think I'm insane! I got this letter a few days ago. They want me to attend a school for Witches and Wizards!"  
She handed them the letter. Mrs. Evans gasped and Mr. Evans said "Lily, this isn't funny. It's a very bad thing to lie to your parents. You will continue scool as usual."  
"I'm not lying!" Lily screamed with rage. "Mr. Dumbledore will come! YOU'LL SEE!"  
  
The doorbell rang. It was August Thirtieth at noon. Lily ran to open the door. In the doorway stood an elderly man with sapphire blue eyes that peered at her over half moon spectacles.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, you are Lily Evans?" He said in a kind voice.  
"I am.Sir." Came Lily's nervous reply.  
"Please, Proffesor Dumbledore. Are you packed?" Lily merely nodded. "say good bye to your family then. They are aware you are leaving?"  
"Yes, si~ Proffesor, but they think I'm lying."  
"Get your bags, I'll explain everything to your parents, and we'll be off."  
Lily rushed to obey, lugging her suitcase down the stairs. She ran in to kiss her mother and father said "I told you so" to Petunia and ran to the car waiting outside.  
"Into the car now." Said a man who was driving. "Dumbledore will be back in a jiff." It was a funny thing to hear coming from such a solemn man.  
Lily climbed into the car without complaint. 


	3. Remembering Part 3: On the Hogwarts Expr...

Disclaimer A/N: Yeah, I don't own Lily or James or Bellatrix... And the gazing thing actually happened to me once.

Lily Smiled at the memory of her first contacts with the wizarding world and faded into another.

* * *

Lily sat on the Hogwarts Express in the last compartment. A boy peered in.

"Mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." He said.

Lily looked up and gasped, before her stood a tall boy with a dazzling smile, a boy with jet black hair that never lay flat, the same boy from her dreams who had amazing, startling blue eyes that danced mischeviously. All she could do was nod.

"I'm James Potter, I'm a first year, who are you?"

"I'm... I'm... La-la-lily. La-lilyevans." She stuttered, still in shock.

"Lalilieve Inns? That's an interesting name!"

"It's Lily Evans." Lily said, finally recovering from her shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" James said, completely embarassed.

"That's okay," Lily laughed. "Have a seat!" she said and smiled.

* * *

Lily entered the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning, not nearly as late as usual.

Dumbledore was just rising from his chari to give morning announcments.

"Good morning everyone! Good to see you awake for on time for breakfast Miss Evans!" Dumbledore said.

"Our only announcements today," continued Dumbledore, "Are that Mr. Filch has added a _few_ things to the list of illegal toys. AND that we are having a Valentine's Ball this weekend on the 14th. All students are welcome, but expected to come in couples.

"Thank you. Now, let's eat!" With that, Dumbledore took a seat and food appeared on the tables.

Lily looked longingly across the table at James who was no doubt going with that Slytherin girl, Bellatrix, his best friend Sirius's cousin. As she was gazing at him, she realized he was gazing back. And **smiling**!

Another A/N: It was short, the next one will come soon and be longer.... :-D


End file.
